A Magician Never Reveals Her Secrets
by Nui-the-Super-Lesbian
Summary: Yoshiko puts on a magic show for a very bored and horny Riko. You can probably tell where this is going. (This is futa btw, so if you ain't into that then don't read this! I'm sorry!)


Yoshiko was always one of theatrics, that was common knowledge. Riko had gotten used used to it over time, in fact it just made things more interesting between them. There was always a certain flair to whatever she did, be it dinner, sex, just hanging out casually. Everything she did always had a little bit of pizazz. Although there were times when she did go to far, like when she cosplayed the night they went out to dinner at some fancy restaurant. Or the time where she started doing a summoning ritual at a family party she invited her to. Or like right now, where she was doing a goddamn magic show while they were supposed to be having sex. The fallen angel had invited her over to make whoopee, or at least that's what she thought she meant when she said that she had a magical evening planned. Finding out that it was nothing more than a magic show that wouldn't be entertaining to the most brain dead second grader was more than a little upsetting. Sure, card tricks were cool, and Yoshiko was pulling them off rather well, but none of that really mattered to the girl who just really wanted to get some of that fallen angel booty rather than sit in an office chair all night. That desire was also enhanced by Yoshiko's tux, specifically the miniskirt and nylons that clung so tight to her lower half. Plus it just looked dapper as fuck.

"Yocchan, this is really neat and all, but are we going to do anything more… exciting?" Riko asked meekly, her question bringing a concerned look to Yoshiko's face.

"Why? Do the fantastic feats of the Great and Powerful Yohane not please you, my dear?" Yoshiko said, flipping a card behind her wrist and making it disappear. Despite being bored of it, that still never failed to be impressive.

"No, your tricks are great, it's just I was hoping that you and I would be doing something that had a little more involvement on my part," Riko replied, twiddling her thumbs as she tried to play coy. She would just come out and say it, but asking for something so lewd was like asking Dia to denounce Eli as best girl of μ's, it wasn't possible. Although Yoshiko might have caught on, as the devilish grin that suddenly stretched across her face was usually indication that she was ready to lewd it up with Riko. Or it just meant that she was gonna mess with her and make her all embarrassed. Sometimes it was both, she was rather unpredictable.

"I see somebody's a little impatient. But very well, I suppose I can skip a few other things for this," Yoshiko took her hat off and reached inside, pulling out a large black sheet that by all accounts should not have been able to fit inside. "Now, for her next trick, the Great and Powerful Yohane requires a volunteer from the audience!" The room remained silent after she said that, with Yoshiko posing dramatically as she awaited an answer while Riko just sat there straight faced. The fact that she was actually doing this made Riko want to bang her head against a wall, but at the same time it was kind of cute, so she she figured playing along would be alright. She raised her hand up, and Yoshiko lit up when she saw it.

"You there, with the red hair, you look like you're suited for this!" Yoshiko shouted, pointing at Riko as if to distinguish her better out of the crowd of one before her, "Tell us your name, sweetie~"

"Riko," She answered, "And I'd be glad to help with this. So what do you need me to do?"

"Just sit right there and look pretty, my little demon," Yoshiko said, holding the sheet from before out in front of Riko before throwing it over her head. Riko didn't really react to it covering her, she just sat their silently as she waited for Yoshiko to perform whatever little trick she had in store for her. The cloth was somewhat see through, so Riko could make out what Yoshiko was doing, for the most part. From what she could make out, a magic wand had slid out from Yoshiko's right sleeve and into her hand. In one swift motion, the girl took said wand and booped Riko on the top of her head. Upon doing so she pulled back with her right hand but replaced it with her left and grabbed the sheet, pulling it off dramatically as if she was doing some sort of grand reveal.

"Behold!" Yoshiko bellowed, holding her arms up like she was pausing for an applause. Riko just looked at her with a puzzled expression, not really sure of what Yoshiko had just done.

"Um… Yocchan, I don't think your trick worked," Riko said, "Was something supposed to happen to me or… Why am I naked?" It took a few seconds for her to notice, but in the middle of that sentence Riko suddenly realized that her clothes had disappeared right off her body. On top of that, she was also cuffed to the chair, with her arms bound to the armrests while her legs were bound by the ankles and knees, leaving her legs spread in a very inviting position. To make matters worse, Riko was at half chub already, so seeing her get turned on by this made Yoshiko elicit a low, chuckle. "Yoshiko, what did you do? H-How the hell did you take my clothes off? I mean, I'm not complaining, I just… I'm so confused!"

"A magician never reveals her secrets, my dear~" Yoshiko mused, her hand trailing down her chest and undoing a button on her blouse while she gave Riko a saucy little stare. Said look sent a shiver up Riko's spine, and it made her dick harder as well when she noticed her undoing another two buttons.

"Well can you at least tell me why I'm tied up?" Riko asked, but Yoshiko didn't answer, instead she just kept on unbuttoning her blouse. One by one she unhooked them until she reached her solar plexus, wherein she pulled the shirt open like superman to reveal her chest, which was naked due to the fact that Yoshiko wasn't wearing a bra. Seeing her chest all exposed made Riko's face turn scarlet, putting her dick at full attention.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, for the grand finale!" Yoshiko boldly announced, even though Riko was still the only other person in the room, "For her final trick, the Great and Powerful Yohane shall make this little demon cum without using her hands! Or her mouth~" Rikos eyes shot wide open upon hearing her declaration, excited and baffled at the same time. How on earth was she going to do that? With toys? Did she have some other kind of magic up her sleeve? Riko just had more fucking questions now in addition to the ones buzzing around in her head. She could barely think coherently after all the stuff that had happened in the past minute and a half, it felt like her head was fucking spinning. The sultry little smile on Yoshiko's face and her exposed boobs were not helping either, they just made her state twelve times worse. Or better, the hornier Riko was the more fun she was going to be having, and she was certainly aiming to enjoy herself tonight.

Without a word, the magician got down on her knees, her hands running up Riko's thighs as she arched forward. The feeling of Yoshiko's hands gliding along her skin made the redhead's breath hitch in her throat. Her hands were a little cold, so naturally she got goosebumps as a result, but at the same time the way that they were gliding across her skin was magical, to say the least. Another shiver was sent up her spine as she felt Yoshiko's breath tickle her stomach, her face nearly pressed up against it as she felt the girl's chest grind against her dick. This was perhaps the first time that she felt Yoshiko's boobs get anywhere near her groin, and it was fucking amazing. Her breasts were so soft and plush that it was making her dizzy, although that wasn't surprising since every part of Yoshiko made her feel like that. But this was just the opener, Yoshiko hadn't even gotten to the main part of her final act.

Removing her hands from Riko's thighs, Yoshiko placed them on either side of her own breasts, pushing them against one another. Said boobs wrapped around Riko's dick, which tensed up a bit as those heavenly tits pressed against her began to grind lightly into it. Riko grit her teeth and grabbed onto the armrests, letting out a sharp hiss as her dick got sandwiched between them. Her breasts began to move up and down her shaft, jerking her off at such a maddeningly slow tempo. Feeling Yoshiko's breasts bobbing up and down at such a sluggish pace made Riko feel like she was going to cum right out the gate. It was so different, so wonderful, and Yoshiko's breasts were soooooooo fucking soft. Like, it was like a goose feather pillow made of flesh. That probably doesn't make any sense, but honestly they were just too fucking sublime for words to describe.

"Y-Yoshiko… oh my god, Yoshiko, it f-feels so… so good!" Riko said, stuttering and pausing like a fool as her dick was rubbed so sensually by Yoshiko's rack. Her hips pushed up into it and tried to move it along or pick up the pace, but her bondage did a good job at keeping her in place, and Yoshiko lightly pushed her down to ensure that she wouldn't be able to move in the slightest.

"Tsk tsk, you should just relax, my greedy little demon," Yoshiko teased, picking up speed a bit with her motions on Riko's dick, "It would be a shame if you were to just up and cum right here, we wouldn't want the rest of the finale to go to waste~" Yoshiko looked up at her with a devious little grin, one that only served to make Riko's urge to cum even greater, but at the same time she didn't wanna disappoint the great and powerful Yohane by busting her nut way earlier than she wanted her to. But she couldn't help it, Yoshiko's boobs felt so friggin' good, it would be a fucking disservice not to kersplode all over them. But RIko did as she asked, letting Yoshiko have complete control to go as fast or slow as she pleased. Yoshiko used this freedom to keep a steady pace, gradually picking up and slowing down just to keep Riko on edge. This worked of course, as Riko's breathing got out of control and she writhed in place, grinding her ass into the seat as she tried to keep herself under control. That was virtually impossible, however, once she was worked up there was no way she could stay calm. She was just moaning her head off like a slutty ghost on prom night, all of her composure was lost as Yoshiko jerked her off with her tits.

Riko moaned out at the top of her lungs as Yoshiko's breasts began stroking her juuuust right, her body screaming for more stimulation as her cock throbbed between Yoshiko's breasts. Seeing how needy Riko was getting, Yoshiko began to get faster, she was practically bouncing up and down between the girl's legs as she gave her girlfriend the titfuck, aggressively stroking the girl's cock with her tits as they sandwiched it between each other. The increased zeal was extremely effective in rocking Riko's world, and it brought her significantly closer to cumming her fucking brains out all over Yoshiko's face. She brought her hips up again so it would be easier for Yoshiko to do her job, and even though Yoshiko had told her to relax, she was way too horny to give a shit about some god damn rules. Yoshiko didn't mind if she was being needy like this, though. Seeing Riko all horny and needy was more than satisfying to her.

"Jesus, Yoshiko, that's it! Oh god keep going, it feels so good! Mmmmm more, more more more more!" Riko babbled, her face getting all red and sweaty as her body was overcharged with all of Yoshiko's magical sensations. Her mouth was agape as she whined and moaned her head off with every stroke of her tits, the electric love turning her on more than anything she'd ever felt before. She was downright addicted to it, she was having the time of her life, it was just absolutely sublime. Nobody had ever made her feel this good before, it was astounding. Yoshiko was really living up to her title with this, it was fucking insane how amazing she was feeling. All she needed was a little more, and the fallen angel's grand finale would be complete.

Yoshiko's titfucking got more and more aggressive, she was more determined than ever to make Riko cum. She pressed her boobs together to get a tighter grip on Riko's dick, her brow furrowing as she poured all of her energy into getting her Riri off. Her boobs just bobbed up and down on her shaft as fast as she could, smothering it between them as she vigorously beat it off like her life depended on it. The faster pace made Riko tense up and swivel her hips, toes curling as she tried to hold herself back from going over the edge completely. She wanted to savor this while it lasted, Yoshiko's boobs were so soft and warm that she didn't want it to end. But Yoshiko was gonna make sure that she came, so resistance was futile. Yoshiko just kept getting faster and faster, her face getting a little red as she hurried to make Riko explode all over it. Every repeat of the up and down motion just pushed her closer and closer to release, and no matter how much she tried to hold out, Yoshiko was sure to go even harder. Eventually, enough was enough, and Riko's just couldn't take any more of that sublime boob job from her fallen angel.

"Yoshiko… oh my fucking god Yoshiko I'm… SHIT!" Riko let out one final shout as her body tensed up, her orgasm surging through her as her load shot all over the place. A large majority of that release hit Yoshiko in the face, but the fallen angel didn't flinch, in fact she welcomed it. It wasn't every day that she got nutted on, usually she just sucked it all down or took it inside her, so getting covered in it was a nice change of pace. She released Riko's dick from between her breasts and propped her head up on her elbows, resting them on the exhausted girl's lap as she watched the redhead regain her composure. Riko just sat there in the chair and tried to catch her breath, her body limp and sweaty after struggling to keep it in. She looked like a girl from one of her doujins: red faced, sweaty, and smiling like a fool as her head rested on her shoulder. She was absolutely drained, both of energy and cum. But, that was to be expected, given how amazing Yoshiko's boobs felt.

"Did the Great and Powerful Yohane succeed at satisfying her little demon~?" Yoshiko purred, her smug tone teasing Riko's ears while still managing to give her goosebumps even while she was still regaining her composure.

"It was your best, Yoshiko-chan…" RIko sighed, picking her head up to look at give Yoshiko a little smile, "We should… we should do that more often… Thanks for that, by the way…"

"Don't mention it, Riri. After all, I'm still not done with you. Well, WE'RE still not done with you..." Yoshiko replied, getting off her knees to stand up in front of Riko, an evil little glint in her eye that she only ever had in situations like this.

"W-What do you mean?" Riko asked, confused once again for the umpteenth time this evening. They weren't done? How the heck were they not done, Yoshiko was dripping with spunk, that was usually where one would call it quits and cuddle up for some pillow talk. Not that she was going to object to more, it was just that after that titfucking there was no way that whatever was up next could possibly top whatever was coming up next.

"Seeing as how you enjoyed that so much, I figure that an encore is in order. Don't bother protesting, the Great and Powerful Yohane knows that you're going to enjoy this, my little demon~" With that, Yoshiko raised her hand once again and snapped her fingers, and with that a puff of smoke went and clouded Riko's vision. The second it cleared, Riko felt like gravity had shifted. Instead of sitting upright and looking at Yoshiko, she was now laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. When she tried to move, she couldn't due to something bound around her wrist, so she was still cuffed but spread eagle now. On Yoshiko's bed, no less. How romantic. Just like with before when she was bound to the chair and stripped in milliseconds, Riko was confused as fuck. But this time, she was a little less surprised and a lot more… panicky.

"Yoshiko, y-you don't need to go on, really! Haven't you already done enough for me?" Riko asked, her eyes shifting around as she wiggled about. The position was rather uncomfortable for her too, being exposed and helpless in a chair was one thing but not being able to close her legs and hide her… woman-manhood? Womanmeat? Yeah, let's go with that. But yeah, not being able to hide her dick was kind of embarrassing, it felt weird being so vulnerable and exposed. Especially around a devil like Yoshiko.

"Don't worry, my little demon, I'm not going to be doing anything too bad. But I can't say the same for my assistant…" Yoshiko smirked, and with another snap of her fingers, something else that defied the laws of physics happened. In a puff of smoke, Mari appeared out of nowhere, naked and holding a bottle of chocolate sauce.

"Sorry Dia, but you know I like lots of choc- Wait what?" Mari cut herself off when she realized that there was a huge change in scenery, and Dia was nowhere to be found. Her eyes widened as they darted around the room, trying to figure out where the heck she was as she poured chocolate sauce all over Yoshiko's carpet. Her gaze then set upon the couple before her, who were both almost as confused as Mari was about the situation. The blonde dropped the bottle of chocolate sauce in shock and proceeded to give them a somewhat nervous smile.

"Evening Yoshiko-chan, Riko-chan," Mari said, standing up straight while acting as casual as she could in her situation, "You're both looking well tonight."

"Yoshiko-chan, why on earth is Mari here?" Riko asked, her question bringing another devious smile to her lips.

"She owes me a favor, my little demon. And what better way to repay the Great and Powerful Yohane than by being my little assistant for the encore performance."

"Ohhhh, is this about the thing with the hotdog?" Mari asked, easing up a ton, "Yeah, I suppose that's alright. I mean, I was kind of in the middle of something, but eh, I'm sure Dia will understand. What do you need, Yoshiko-chan?"

"I just need you to play with my little demon for a little bit," Yoshiko answered, sitting on the edge of the bed, patting it while beckoning for Mari to come over while Riko's eyes shot open in disbelief, "I'm sure it's nothing that you can't handle."

"W-What? Yoshiko-chan, isn't that asking a bit much of her?" Riko shouted, her thighs squeezing together as she tried to hide a half chub from Mari. In truth, the idea wasn't all that bad, Mari was actually pretty hot, and lewd as sin. It was just embarrassing being around her sometimes. Especially right now, since both of them were butt naked and she was tied to the bed, helpless to stop whatever the blonde desired to do with her… fuck thinking about that was making her harder.

"Awwww, don't be so afraid, Riko-chan, I don't bite. Unless you want me to, in which case I'll cover ya with love bites," Mari joked, leaning on the bed with Yoshiko, her hand going over to Riko's dick. "Kinda weird that you've got one of these, though… Never played with a dick before but I think I can manage." She grabbed Riko's shaft and started to lightly stroke it, her grip making Riko tense up in surprise. Her dick instantly stood at full attention the second Mari's hand wrapped around it, it was like her touch was more magical than the actual magician's.

"W-Well you're certainly forward…" Riko stuttered, chuckling nervously as she began to ease up. Even though she was pretty much tied to the bed and totally defenseless, getting jerked off by her senior while her girlfriend was more or less getting cucked, she felt pretty chill all of a sudden. Mari's hand was warm, soothing, and it made her melt like a knife through warm butter. Granted, so did Yoshiko's tits, but this was different, it was much tighter and less like it was getting smothered.

For somebody who claimed to have no experience with dicks, Mari sure knew how to give a damn good handjob. Heck, Yoshiko wasn't even this good when she started, and Yoshiko gave handjobs that she could only describe as mind blowing. But Mari was giving her goosebumps on goosebumps with how amazing this felt, it was just so seamless and graceful for someone who was a massive goofball. Then again, she was very perverted, so this shouldn't really be surprising to her.

"It looks like you're really enjoying this, huh, Riko?" Mari mused, picking up the pace a bit while her lips curled into a playful, devious little grin, "Do ya feel like you're gonna cum? You look like you're pretty close, too. Dia always makes that face when she's about to kersplode~" Riko blinked a few times, managing to gain her composure for a few seconds to show her disgust before she dissolved back into a moaning mess. Even Yoshiko looked a little embarrassed, and Yoshiko was one kinky bitch.

"Aww, c'mon, I wanna see ya cum, Riko! Oh, maybe some pretty bomber head would help~" Mari giggled, her grip on Riko's dick tightening slightly around the base as she lowered her head. Riko was about to comment on how stupid that pun was, but her words were quickly replaced by a deep moan as Mari's lips wrapped around the tip of her dick. Her tongue circled it as she took more of it in her mouth, rubbing it up against the length while she slid on down that cock. Riko watched in awe as the blonde took damn near her whole dick into her mouth, before going cross eyed because it was so fucking goooooooood. Again, for a novice at playing with dicks, Mari sure did feel like she had loads of experience. Especially if she was deep throating her like this without gagging, even Yoshiko couldn't do that.

Mari's head began to bob up and down on Riko's shaft, letting out a pleased moan as she did. Either that dick tasted like turkish delight to her or the feeling of it in her mouth was quite enjoyable. Whichever one it was, it somewhat encouraged her to keep doing what she was doing, taking that dick in just a little deeper as it went on. Riko grabbed at the chains on the cuffs as the head continued, wishing that she could break them so she could force all of her dick right down Mari's throat. That and Mari's mouth was just so warm and sticky, she just wanted to feel this feeling forever much like she was when she was getting that rockin' boobjob from Yoshiko.

Speaking of Yoshiko, the fallen angel was watching over the debauchery with a smile on her face. Seeing her favorite little demon squirm and moan from a bj was a rare sight for her, since her face was usually buried in Riko's crotch for most of it. But she had to admit, Mari was doing a pretty good job for her first time. But, watching her girlfriend get sucked off was making her pretty damn horny.

"Alright, Mari-san, I think Riri's had enough of that for now. It's time that the Great and Powerful Yohane to finish this once and for all~" Yoshiko said, posing once again just to keep the effect going. However, Mari wasn't even paying attention, and neither was Riko. She just kept on gobblin' that knob like there was no goddamn tomorrow.

"Mari, you've had your fun, but it's Yohane's turn with Riri now," The fallen angel ordered, shaking her senior's shoulder as she tried to get through to her. Once again, there was no response from Mari, there was only the smacking and sucking of a damn good blowjob, as well as Riko moaning her head off like a slutty ghost. . Yoshiko's face scrunched up in anger. Being ignored was one thing, but hogging Riko was rather offensive.

"Yo Mari, get my girlfriend's dick out of your mouth now!" Yoshiko shouted, breaking character and giving Mari a look that one would give someone when they were about to rip their throat out with their teeth. Mari reluctantly took her mouth off of Riko's dick, but she quickly replaced it with her hand and went back to jacking Riko off. Her saliva made for some excellent lube, and it made her already sublime handjob skills feel like they were from another plane of existence.

"Yoshiko-chaaaaaan, don't be so pissy! I just wanna make Riko-chan cum, that's all~ Then you can have your turn with your precious little demon," Mari looked over at Yoshiko, still continuing to beat Riko's meat almost absentmindedly while she turned her attention to something else.

Yoshiko let out a little growl as Mari dared to test her patience. "I didn't summon you so you could do that, I just asked you to work her up a little!"

"No, you asked me to play with her, silly," Mari snapped back, jerking Riko harder and getting a surprised yelp out of her, "You never said anything about giving her up so you could let her cum." Yoshiko opened her mouth to speak, but she immediately closed it afterward. Mari was totally right, she hadn't specified what she was and wasn't allowed to do. So yeah she had her there. However, Yoshiko was not one to be outsmarted, let alone get upstaged by this bitch and her broken english.

"Y-Yeah, well… you're doing it all wrong! Riri likes it waaaay better when you do it like this!" Yoshiko hopped onto the bed and swatted Mari's hand away, grabbing that dick she loved so much and started jerking it off at full blast. Her mouth wrapped around the head of Riko's dick and just stayed there, sucking and licking at it like she was violently eating a popsicle. The change in pace made Riko jolt about in surprise, her eyes squeezing shut shut as Yoshiko ravaged her loins. Yoshiko never got this rough unless she had something to prove, and right now she was dead set on showing Mari who really knew how to satisfy her girlfriend. She took a little more of that head in her mouth and started to push it in and out, beating less of her dick off but getting faster at the same time. Her teeth lightly grazed against her shaft, the feeling making Riko shudder and yelp like a dog. Yoshiko looked up at Mari with a cocky look in her eye, silently declaring her title as the one who really knew how to work over Riko's dick. Mari, however, did not look impressed in the slightest.

"See, Riri likes me waaaaay better, Mari-san~," Yoshiko said, stopping the blowjob just to gloat.

"Well you ARE her girlfriend, Yoshiko, so it's only natural that you'd be a little better than me after gobbling her knob down so many times," Mari chuckled, her euphemism making Yoshiko's smile turn into a frown, "But even if she is, I'm still your guest, so I think I should get a little more time to blow her as well!" Mari's head shot forward and took Yoshiko's place, her tongue lapping at the tip while she forced her hand away from it with a slap.

"Wha- MARI!" The fallen angel growled, retaliating by doing the same thing and taking back what was rightfully her's, "Get your hands off my property, dammit!"

"Make me!" Mari giggled, not even caring that she had angered somebody with phenomenal magic power. Although Yoshiko was too angry and horny to use it, she just wanted her girlfriend's penis all to herself. Both girls had a hand on that dick they needed so badly, kind of jerking it off while they pulled it back and forth between each other. The tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife, they looked like they were about to kill each other in the name of some chick's cock. Although Mari looked like she was enjoying it, but that was just because she was a little shit who loved pushing people's buttons. And Yoshiko was indulging her quite nicely right now, given that she was all red in the face both from embarrassment and the urge to kick Mari's teeth in. Maybe summoning her was a bad idea, in retrospect. It did kind of drag things out, and she was rather uncooperative. That and she was really only here for the sake of a joke that probably went over everybody's head, so perhaps this was stupid in hindsight.

Regardless, their rough treatment of that womanmeat was getting quite a rise out of Riko, although neither Mari or Yoshiko noticed since they were too busy staring into each other's eyes. In fact, Riko was just looking on in horror, confusion, and shameful arousal as the two of them were going to war like the US in Iraq, although replace oil with semen and this metaphor should probably make sense. She wasn't gonna lie, having two chicks fight over her (well, her junk, she might as well not have been there at this point) was pretty fuckin' hot. Especially when one of those girls was a cum spattered, very angry Yoshiko. She never could resist the fallen angel whenever she got worked up, especially when it was over her. Seeing that made her harder than Kanan's abs, and she was already pretty frickin' hard, dude.

"Yoshiko-chan, you look like you're about to explode~" Mari teased, that shit eating grin on her face just getting wider, "How about you sit back and cool off while I make Riko's dick do just that…"

"You're the one who needs to step off!" Yoshiko snapped back, indeed looking like she was about to be undone, although it was more-so from horniness than anger. Yoshiko held onto the head of that dick for dear life, almost enough to cut off the circulation to it, but she wasn't stupid enough to do that. Mari might have been, though.

"Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere," The blonde chuckled, "Like it or not, I'm getting what I want. So just stop being so stubborn and let mama play with her food!" Mari pulled that dick back in her direction, but Yoshiko tugged it back. Her glare looked like she was trying to burn holes in Mari with all the powers of hell. But it was also a glare that Riko was somewhat familiar with, it was the "I'm so fucking horny right now but I don't wanna look like a slut and it's frustrating" look. She'd seen it once or twice, it was kind of rare for Yoshiko to get wound up enough to have to use it. But fighting for what was rightfully her's with a chick who was honestly pretty fucking hot was turning her on way more than it should have. And she wasn't gonna be able to hold herself back any longer.

"We… Well this dick is going somewhere!" Yoshiko shouted, letting go of Riko's dick and standing up on the bed, "IT'S GOING INSIDE ME!" With that, the fallen angel kinda sorta kicked Mari in the face but not really, sending her back on her ass and leaving that throbbing dick open and ripe for the taking. Yoshiko tore her pants off and threw them across the room, completely bottomless because she was going commando the whole time. The girl was fucking GUSHING like a broken dam, how she was able to hold herself back this whole time was a display of willpower that would make the jaws of Gods drop in awe. Getting in position over Riko, Yoshiko spred her pussy open and got ready for some good ol' fashioned intercourse. The fallen angel descended upon that holy dick, taking it all inside her and moaning a throaty moan as she went all the way down on it. shuddered and tensed up, her pussy squeezing around the shaft. Riko squealed as she was enveloped in the sticky, wet, slippery heaven that was Yoshiko's bomb ass pussy.

"Ohhhhh god, that's what I've been waiting for!" Yoshiko groaned, her hips swiveling with delight as she felt that cock go deeper than it ever had before. It was pure bliss just having it inside her after waiting and teasing and putting on such an elaborate show. A show that Mari ruined, but still, at least she got to her goal for the most part. But without further hesitation, Yoshiko started to bounce up and down on that dick, undulating her hips slowly and taking it in and out. She could feel Riko's dick throbbing hard as she did, and that made the sensation twelve times more potent for her.

Speaking of Riko, the poor redhead looked like she was getting overwhelmed by the feeling. She'd gone from having her dick sucked, to getting pulled on, to getting all up inside of Yoshiko's pussy without warning was a little much. Everything was just going so fast and her head was fucking spinning. Yoshiko's pussy usually did make her feel all hazy but this was just a whole other level of lust. Seeing Yoshiko getting fucked like this was also pretty darn satisfying as well, especially after the whole seductive dominant act she'd been putting on the entire night. So, wanting to get a little more out of that, Riko started to move her hips up into Yoshiko, syncing up with Yoshiko and getting her dick in there for maximum penetration. The deeper it went, the louder the devil moaned, and the louder she moaned, the more powerful Riko would feel. Even though she was tied down and being used like this, she still felt like she had some control over Yoshiko's pleasure. Sometimes she'd hit just the right spot and Yoshiko would bite her knuckle, trying to quell a moan but doing so unsuccessfully.

"Mmmm, stick your magic wand deeper inside, Riri…" Yoshiko moaned, struggling to stay upright as that dick drilled inside her like Gurren Lagann, but not really because that's impossible and if it were it'd be fucking gross. But I'm sure some of y'all would like that anyway. Anywho, Riko pushed her dick up a little more into the wailing angel, hitting another sweet spot that made Yoshiko sing to the heavens that she had fallen from.

Meanwhile, as all of this copulation was going on, Mari was just sitting on the floor, watching and rubbing her cheek, which had a big mark on it that looked a lot like Yoshiko's heel. She had to admit, watching Yoshiko ride that dick like a mechanical bull was pretty darn hot, she was wet beyond reason right now. She was pretty fucking jealous of Yoshiko too, she wanted to feel that girl dick kersplode inside her virgin ass pussy. Either way, she needed Riko to get her off somehow, even if it wasn't by using that godlike meatstick of her's. Although, even if she wasn't getting fucked, she could always get the next best thing: Getting eaten out. Sure it wasn't what she wanted, but being the gay ass lesbian that she was, she couldn't deny that having her pussy eaten was still really fucking satisfying. So, she climbed up onto that bed and popped a squat over Riko's face.

"Hey Riko-chan, won'tcha be a dear and give me a little love, too?" Mari asked all cutesy-like, even though she had just shoved her taint in the redhead's face without warning. It was rather rude for Mari to be doing something so bold, and in front of Yoshiko no less. However, once she smelled the sweet, tangy scent of that gushing pussy, instinct took over and she dug right in like it was thanksgiving dinner. Her teeth brushed up against Mari's clit as her tongue went right inside her pussy, which instantly made Mari moan her goddamn head off much like Yoshiko currently was. Riko's tongue was warm and soft, and feeling it going in and along her slit sent chills up her spine, and she pushed herself right into it just so she could give Riko a little more access to her nether regions. Riko was actually pretty good at working over her pussy for someone who was getting their dick ridden and couldn't tell which way was up.

She still had more sense than Yoshiko, though, that girl was starting to look like she was long gone. She had the face of one of those ahegao girls she'd seen in a manga once, with drool and a goofy smile and those eyes that looked like they could just roll back into her head. It was actually pretty hot, upon closer inspection. She was just whoring out and riding that dick with no shame whatsoever, panting and gasping whenever Riko's tip would go to that one spot that really made her scream. It was like her brains had just fucking liquified into a milkshake full of lust, and she was just acting on instinct and shamelessly indulging in all the carnal delights Miss Sakurauchi's penis had to offer. Fuck, seeing that was actually quite the turn-on. Especially since she was still covered in spunk, which was practically the icing on the cake, no pun intended. But she could be having more fun. Thinking about that brought another devious little grin to the blonde's face, and just like all of her other smiles this evening, there was very lewd intentions behind it.

Putting her devious little idea into action, Mari grabbed Yoshiko by the sleeve and pulled her forward, giving the fallen angel little time to react before she gave her a kiss. The blonde locked lips with her and slipped her tongue into Yoshiko's mouth, making her jolt back to reality like a pile of bricks falling off the roof of a building. The fallen angel was initially shocked, yes, but she fucking melted like ice cream when she felt Mari's magic tongue doing it's thing in her mouth. She let a moan out into Mari's mouth, making the blonde grin with delight from how easily she was subdued by her charm. Yoshiko wrapped an arm around Mari's neck and pulled her in closer, taking Riko's dick in one hole and Mari's tongue in the other. The three were pretty much linked at this point, with Riko penetrating both their groins with her dick and tongue while Yoshiko and Mari made out like a couple of drunk teens on prom night. Honestly they were the closest sub-unit in Aqours at this point. It's not like you'd see Azalea bangin', that'd be dumb, right?

Anywho, the trio were all starting to reach their breaking points after all the aggressively passionate sex they'd been having this evening. Riko felt like she was going to bust a nut at any second as she slid her dick inside and out of Yoshiko's pussy. Yoshiko felt like she was going to do the same the more Riko pounded her crotch like Star Platinum, but with a dick instead of a fist. Mari just felt like she was gonna kersplode all over Riko's face because that chick's cunnilingus skills were enough to win the pussy eating olympics, if they existed at least. Regardless, the end was nigh, and oooooho boy it was shaping up to be quite the finale.

Riko just kept thrusting her dick up into Yoshiko while she grinded into it, shuddering from both that and Mari's godlike tongue skills, which were nowhere near as good as Riko's but still, they were up there. Both the fallen angel and the blonde hung onto each other tight as they sucked face, pushing down onto the bound girl below them that was just ravaging them like there was no tomorrow. It was all coming to a head, the heat in their loins was rising, they just needed one final push to get what they wanted. All it took was a couple more thrusts for Riko, and with that she blew her load in Yoshiko's pussy, and what a load it was. Feeling all that hot, sticky cum filling her was the thing that broke Yoshiko, and with that her orgasm rocked her body like the clash. She lost her balance and leaned forward into Mari, who was pushed down into Riko's face as she was fucking destroyed by that orgasm. Being pushed down into Riko's tongue gave her a spike in pleasure that was all she needed to cum, and with that she broke the kiss and howled like a banshee as she squirted her love nectar all over Riko's face. Their orgasm had been like a domino effect, and all three of them were really fucking spent. Mari climbed off of Riko's face and sat on the edge of the bed, panting as she relished her afterglow. Yoshiko also climbed off of Riko's dick, getting off the bed so she could clean up her creampie pussy. And Riko just laid there, fucking exhausted after pleasuring two girls at once.

"Not the finale I was planning, but I think that was better, in all honesty," Yoshiko said, breaking the silence between them after a good two minutes of just the three of them trying to catch their breath.

"Yeah… that was amazing!" Mari chuckled, saying that last thing in broken english like she always did and getting on the other two girls' nerves, "We should really do this again sometimes~"

"Oh hell yeah, not doing that would be a crime," Yoshiko replied, throwing a cum-stained paper towel to the side as pulled a key out of a pocket on her jacket to untie Riko. Even with the cuffs undone, Riko just laid there limp, absolutely out of energy after nutting and eating pussy at maximum power. How Mari and Yoshiko were able to stand after such attention was actually kind of disappointing to her. "I can see that you enjoyed yourself quite a lot, my little demon," Yoshiko whispered in that deep fallen angel voice of her's.

"Yeah… that was probably the best sex that I've ever had…" Riko croaked, "Thanks for that, Yoshiko-chan… And Mari, I guess."

"Don't mention it, darling! I mean, even if you did pull me here against my will while I was spending the evening with Dia, but this was still really great," Mari said, smiling all perky even after she ran the sex equivalent of marathon.

"That reminds me," Riko grunted, summoning enough strength to at least sit up on the bed, "How did you manage to pull all that off, Yoshiko?"

"Yeah, I think you owe it to me to at least explain that," Mari chimed in, "I mean, Dia's gonna be really mad at me after you made me leave her tied to my bed covered in chocolate sauce and melting ice cream!"

"I already told you, Riri. A magician never reveals her secrets~" Yoshiko answered, tipping her hat down a bit as it to look all mysterious and magical, but really she just looked like an ass. Especially her excuse, that was gonna leave the both of them questioning that until the day they died. But still, getting a straight answer from Yoshiko was never easy, so it was better to leave this unanswered.

"Ugh, fine. Just don't do any of that again unless I want you to…" Riko muttered, dissatisfied as fuck.

"Anywho, I think it's about time I got going, so could you just send me back home so I don't have to walk all the way there in the nude?" Mari asked, wanting to get home so she could clean up Dia and reduce the amount of yelling she was going to be receiving.

"Yeah, no can do…" Yoshiko said, "It only works one way and I can only do something like that once a day so… Sorry."

"Why can you only do it once? I mean you were moving me around and stripping me like it was nothing, I'm sure you can do it again." Riko chimed in, feeling like Yoshiko was bullshitting them.

"Ugh, Riri, it's magic, I don't gotta explain shit," Yoshiko snapped back, confirming the bullshit theory to be true.

"Anyway, since I'm stuck here, you ladies wanna go again? I think I've got a little more left in me~" Mari giggled, giving them a lustful little glare that turned both ladies on once again.

And then they had mind blowing sex. And it was awesome.

FIN


End file.
